


Winter Soldier's Wife

by Trashcan Queen (Megan_is_MIA)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Trashcan%20Queen





	Winter Soldier's Wife

"Mona!" My mom called to me from the kitchen. 

"Yeah mom?" I replied looking away from the window before staring outside into the snowy storm outside. Today was Christmas Eve but there was only one thing I wanted: Santo Ritter Beilschimdt.

"Honey it's been five years I don't think he's coming back" my mom said consolingly. She had a point I hadn't seen Santo since I was 9 and he was 15. Yet my heart refused to move on from the albino boy with the red eyes and tattoos.

"He promised me, he said he'd be back for Christmas" I said stubbornly. 

"Fine fine, but help me get the table ready for the family" my mom said sighing. Grudgingly I left the windowsill where I had been sitting and went to help my mother.

"Big sis!" My little brother Teo (representing the city of Lautoka) cried running down the stairs. Giggling I scooped up the Cotten candy pink and blue-haired four year old. After Santo's disappearance I went into a serious bout of depression, but from the day of his birth Teo was my little tea light in the dark of my heart.

"Hey Teo" I said. "What's got you so excited?" 

"It's Christmas Eve! Awuntie Elly and Rwose are coming" Teo squealed. Awuntie Elly and Rwose meant Uncle Alfred's wife Elsa and Uncle Arthur's girlfriend Briar Rose. My favorite relatives were Uncle Gilbert and Aunt Alyssa.

"You better get dressed short-round" I told Teo before putting him down. He raced back upstairs to get dressed. Having finished my job of helping my mom in the kitchen I returned to my windowsill to watch the outside. A couple of hours later relatives started arriving, Uncle Alfred and Auntie Elsa arrived first.

"Hey Matt!" Uncle Alfred said crushing my dad in a hug.

"Hey Al..." My dad said with the air crushed out of his lungs. Uncle Al eventually released his winded twin brother.

"Hello Fiona" Auntie Elsa said pleasantly.

"Hey El" my mom replied giving Elsa a bearhug.

"Not to tight! Don't crush the baby" Aunt Elsa said chuckling.

"When are you expecting?" my dad asked.

"Probably mid February to late February" Elsa replied.

"How's my favorite niece doing?" Al said.

"Uncle Alfred I'm your only niece!" I cried giggling.

"I don't know about that" Al said with a smirk "Your mom looks like she's getting plump" he said wagging a finger at my mother.

"Stop it Al!" My mom said scolding "I'm not having another child until one of them gets married off.

"Seems like Teo doesn't like anybody yet, so that's gonna be a long time" Elsa said. I feel my face flush as the sore subject of Santo started to rear it's ugly head.

"Elllly" I heard a French purr as Auntie Briar made her arrival known "your embarrassing your niece".

"Ello everyone" Uncle Arthur said taking off his scarf.

"Yo Iggy" Al said hugging the shaggy-browed Brit.

"Don't call me that" Uncle Artie said sharply.

"Fine!" Al said pouting "How's the sex?" he continued. I took a gasp expecting Uncle Iggy to burst out angrily at Uncle Al.

"Eww! Hell no!" Auntie Briar said "There is no sex! At least not together" she continued thoughtfully "I don't know what he does when he goes to the bar, but I don't have sex..." Briar finished.

"Wow I didn't think that was how it was" my mom said blinking slowly. 

"We're waiting until we tie the knot next August" Iggy said holding his girlfriend close.

"So romantic" I said sighing with a hidden note of jealousy in my voice. I was yearning to be like my relatives once more: everyone seemed to have a loved one.

"What's up fuckers!" I heard from the door the cry of my favorite Aunt Alyssa. I ran to the door and hugged Alyssa. 

"I missed you Auntie!" I said happily.

"Missed you too Ramona" Aunt Alyssa said. Uncle Gilbert and my cousin Ivy followed in.

"Ivy!" Teo said tackling the black-haired half-Russian. The two of them rolled across the floor happily. 

"Hey Matt" Uncle Gilbert said.

"Yeah" My dad said looking his best friend in the eye. Uncle Gil pulled a sealed letter from his pocket and held it out to my father. The two shared a understanding glance, and my father left the room. I was in charge of seating everyone around the table, before seating myself next to my brother and cousin. Everyone dug into the dinner my mom has worked on all day. Part way through supper my dad came back in and sat between my mom and Uncle Al. I would have asked him what he'd been doing, but he was stuffing his face before I got a word in. The rest of the dinner speed by and the rest of the evening too. 

Before I realized it relatives were leaving, I tolerated my German and French aunts fussing over me, as well as lectures from my American and British uncles. Aunt Alyssa, Uncle Gilbert, and Ivy were the last to leave. 

"Goodbye Mona" Auntie Alyssa said hugging me. She slipped a golden silk scarf out of her pocket. "Merry Christmas, I hope you get what you wish for tomorrow morning" she said tying the scarf around my neck.

"What I want I can't get" I said sighing. No matter how much I wished I wouldn't be able to see Santo. My aunt, uncle, and cousin then left. I crept upstairs and changed into a long nightgown before getting into bed. I quickly fell asleep, I dreamt that I was a mother, with a two little twins one with pink hair like me and one with white hair. Both children had beautiful red eyes, and the pinkette had pink tattoos on her cheeks. 

I woke up as the clock on my wall struck twelve, I had a odd feeling and I looked out the window- there was a blur walking toward our house! I grabbed the binoculars lying on my nightstand and looked through them, the blur was an albino with red tattoos on his cheeks. I gasped quietly and jumped out of my bed. I quickly tiptoed downstairs and slipped on my boots and coat then dashed outside. I ran toward the albino and when I was close enough I jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I buried my face in his worn military uniform.

"Santo!" I cried tearing up. 

"Ja mein Princezzin?" Santo said stroking my hair.

"Your late, you said you'd be here for Christmas" I said without bite.

"Sorry, I was trying to find something" Santo said with a half smile. 

"What did you lose?" I asked, Santo let go of me and stepped back before getting down on one knee. I blinked not comprehending what he was doing. He pulled out a small box and flipped it open, a silver ring with beautiful six-point star shaped garnet set in the silver.

"Ramona Quebec Williams, will you marry me?" Santo said. I covered my mouth before blabbing out.

"Yes! Yes!" I said, through my tears I saw Santo's full smile as he slipped the engagement ring on my finger. He then scooped me up and carried me back to my house. We didn't get back to my room opting to just sleep on the couch. The next morning I found out that the letter my dad had gotten was from Santo asking for his blessing, which my dad granted. A year or so later on New Years Eve I was about to walk down the aisle.

"Auntie Alyssa I'm so nervous!" I said.

"Relax Mona it's going to be ok" my aunt said. I looked down at my new dress, felt the pinch of the borrowed white heels on my feet, and fiddled with the blue corsage on my wrist. My mom came in carrying a beautiful organza and lace veil attached to a old tiara with pearls in it. I realized it was the one my mom had worn on her wedding day. She put the tiara in my hair and let the veil over my face.

"My baby girl is all grown up now" my mom said tearfully hugging me tightly. Then my dad walked in and linked his elbow with mine. The church doors open and we started down toward the altar. I locked eyes with Santo and I relaxed a little. Instead of a traditional tuxedo, Santo was in his Military uniform. I laughed to myself: I was going to be known as the Winter Soldier's Wife and I couldn't be more excited for that title. Soon me and my dad reached the altar and I faced Santo. The priest read through the ceremony and finally reached the "I dos" Santo and I exchanged golden rings then the priest said the magic words.

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Santo gently flips my veil back and kissed me. It was only the first of many amazing kisses he would give to me in our future together.


End file.
